Elementals: Naruto and Anime Characters
by alchemic keyblade
Summary: This is a combination of anime chracters I like mainly Narutothat is totally regardless to any storyline but mine. The elementals topic is pretty much avatar except mine has more Elements and I did not copy Avatar. I have had this idea for over a year dev
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own any of these characters(exept Jimmie and Davis random kids and teach). They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I didn't rip off of Avatar because I had this idea before that show even aired. But I do like it.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" I cant believe it was a false alarm" Kakashi said from inside the black car. " Why would he even send his men into that port. There are way to many people he would have been caught. God I hate being the good guy sometimes. Always checking into every little thing. It gets annoying over the years."  
"Kakashi your not gonna quit now are you?" Asuma asked  
" No way. The money is to good for me to qui-"  
BOOM

opening theme song Rewrite by Asian Kung-Fu Generation  
Several hours earlier

Teacher" OK now we will quickly go over something you all should have known since you were young but I want you to pass. So we will go over the basics of bending."  
The class breathed a sigh of relief school was almost over for the summer and the kids hadn't gotten a break yet.  
" Can anyone tell me the 4 main elementals?" teacher asked  
A girl raised her hand. "yes?" teacher said

" the 4 main elementals are Fire, Water, earth and Wind." the girl answered.

"Now" teach continued"Name the 5th element"  
" the 5th element is the Sage also called Mage." girl replied once more  
" One more why is the 5th element controversial?"  
" Because it is not considered a true element. It was said it was developed in the middle ages by those who could not shift the elements and has even been called witchcraft since then. Its powers are random and differ from person to person. And they are more successful in learning the other elements" girl finished.  
"Good now for someone else how about you" she said pointing to a kid in the front. "Tell me about the 2 abnormal elements" " the 2 abnormal elements are Lightning and the blue flame and are created under certain conditions"  
"Which are?" teach asked"  
"I forgot" kid said  
" When a fire and a water elemental have a child there is a small chance it will be a blue flame child. The same goes for wind and earth there is a small chance they will give birth to a lightning elemental." she was now wrapped up in her lesson and kept going  
"the 4 elements Fire ,Water, Earth and Air. are related both positively and negatively"  
"Earth relates to Fire and Water positively. Since earth and water are both relatively tangible whereas Air and Fire are not. this is also how Fire and Air relate.. Earth and Fire also relate as they are stubborn and aggressive elements. Air and Water have more flow to their arts and that is how they relate as well/  
Now Fire and water have nothing in common so they relate negatively as do Air and Earth." She took a breath

" A lightning elemental is a person who can shift and bend electricity which is just what it sounds like but Blue Flame elementals a.k.a. the willow Wisps are much more creative and clever. They wield mystic blue and purple flames with the grace of a water elemental and the aggression of a fire element."  
"now then can anyone name the final and MOST important elements?"  
random kid" Light and Darkness."  
Teach"Yes the light and the Darkness must be held at all times by only 2 people per element there are 2 lights and 2 darknesses. There is an elder light and a youth light as there is the same for darkness. youth and Elder. When the elder dies the youth then becomes the elder and the next child born becomes a chosen wielder. Yin and Yang the 2 must balance. Now.."

A little boy age 14 was in the back talking to his best friend at this orphanage. His name wasn't known so the orphanage just called him Naruto.  
"so how is your water control coming along?" Naruto asked Davis  
Davis was a skinny kid with goggles and a vest on and answered" Not that good I can barely turn water into ice, its just a big slush. Unlike you, you have to be the best Fire elemental 14 year old I've ever seen between you and Jimmie we have 2 good elementals at this orphanage"  
"Yeah but that stupid bullying Earth element Jimmie just pi-"  
" Naruto!" teacher called"  
" me off." he finished" Yes Mam?"  
"Since you have apparently been listening the whole time what is the square root of 144?"  
Naruto was a little confused  
"The answer is 12 but we weren't talking about that anyway. We were discussing elementals which you happen to have a talent for. I cannot say the same for your grades sadly. Class dismissed to recess!" She cried as the bell rang.

ON the little area that might be considered a playground by the poor orphans was basically a broken basketball goal some broken swings and cement ground cracking .  
Naruto was walking to one of the only 2 benches the rundown place had when-TRIP- Naruto fell down and felt exactly how hard the cement was. He looked behind him and saw a piece of the ground slightly higher than the rest. That's what he had tripped on. Behind the mound he saw a tub of pimply lard known as Jimmie. Who was an earth elemental."No wonder he's an orphan "  
"Having fun?" Jimmie asked sarcastically  
Naruto ignored him  
"come on" Jimmie said then he lifted some rocks with his elemental power and flung them at Naruto. Who still ignored him. Naruto gritted his teeth.  
"Oh well" jimmie said" he then picked up a big piece of chipped cement and -SLAM- right into Davis sending him against the wall and blood running down his chin. He was out. "Davis!" Naruto called. Jim just turned "heh" he grunted"See what happens when you do listen?" He went to manipulate another cement piece. He tossed it... then -BANG-all that was left was dust. "well he's got some bite to him"  
Jimmie said . And then he sent his hand to the ground. And a pillar of earth shot up. Naruto jumped and landed on it. his hands were beginning to catch aflame  
He jumped once more and landed on Jimmies face sending Jimmie back.  
Naruto was mad. The flame from his hands grew he lifted them shoulder high and put them together and..-BOOM- he averted his aim before it was to late so he had just hit a wall. Jimmie was scared stiff. Until falling debris knocked him out.

outside the giant hole a black car came to a stop...


	2. Chapter 2

Gravel and debris were still falling from the damaged wall.  
As two unconscious boys still lay asleep. Had Naruto not been so entranced by what he had just done he would have been at his friends side but noone could have predicted that such a violent blast of fire would have exited his hands. And now a strange man was exiting the black car as a large piece of the debris fell right for him. Just before it landed his hand glowed with electricity and then shot up and before he was even fully out of the car the rock had been demolished at his hand. This entranced Naruto even more than his own strength. He was just in the awe of the moment as the man walked up to him.  
" It was you that let out that blast wasn't it? What's your name?" he asked  
" M-My name is Naruto." he managed to voice.  
"OK where is your teacher?"  
"Over there" he said pointing to the woman whose class he had left last. She was coming over.  
Before she could even say anything Kakashi was talking."I think I would like a word with you and the owner of this orphanage please."  
"But the children" she said pointing to Jimmie and Davis.  
" Don't worry my cohorts will be more than happy to help"

- That Night-

" SO your actually leaving" Davis questioned as Naruto packed what clothing he had.  
" Yeah Master Kakashi said I could train under him and since Im getting no where right here in this PLACE. I decided to take him up on his offer. Schools over so Ill be training all summer for the worlds championship in fall. The prelims start at the end of August. Oh! and one more thing here since yours broke" Naruto took off his own goggles and handed them to Davis since his had broken during the scuffle with Jimmie.  
" I cant take these they're yours we got em that day when you first learned you were a fire elemental. On the day of the field trip. We promised we'd be best buds and be professional elementals. and these goggles would be or mark. We would be the best elemental partner team ever!" Davis was about to brake down.  
"No take em" Naruto replied "Heh you need something to remember me by. You always forget everything else."  
Davis picked up his head with a smile" Alright, when you get famous I can easily sell them for a couple hundred anyway" They laughed." You just look so weird without something there on your forehead. Its so empty."  
" Master Kakashi said the final three rounds will be held in China this year so Ill just pick up one of those cool little headbands people wear. Probably a blue one with some symbol one it. ill send you one with the money I get from wining OK. Then Ill come visit." Naruto replied.  
"OK, if your sure" Davis said and they continued their goodbyes.

Three Months Later

"Wow master Kakashi I've never flown in a plane before!" Naruto was amazed as they flew over the pacific. "What about that other student you said you were teaching you never told me anything about him not even if he made it. Guess he didn't" Naruto said with smug arrogance.  
" Don't worry you'll meet him soon enough. I put him on a different flight so you two wouldn't meet each other until the quarter finals." Kakashi explained  
"Oh okay." Naruto said " When we get to China can I go see the shops I need t pick up something."  
" Sure Naruto. I've got errands I need to run myself anyway."

- Several days later-"

Naruto woke up. Today was the day the quarter finals started.  
He had a room to himself since Kakashi didn't play favorites between his two pupils. Kakashi's other student also had their own room. Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. 9:46  
"WHAT!" Naruto screamed" The transport to the arena leaves in less than 15 minutes" He threw on his clothes, newly purchased headband, and then ran downstairs to the hotel lobby.  
"Why didn't master wake me" he grumbled to himself.  
"Naruto Uzamaki" he heard the bellhop say behind the desk"  
"Yes" he answered.  
" I have a message for you from your master." he said handing Naruto a letter. Naruto opened it up and read.

Naruto you need to be more responsible so I thought this would be an easy way for me to teach it to you. Good Luck. Hope your fast. Signed Kakashi

" Damn that Kakashi!'' Naruto seethed" If I get disqualified its his fault" and with that he ran out the door.

Naruto exited the cab. He was at the transport he was gonna make it. At least until the chopper holding all the contestants except Naruto took off right before his eyes.  
"Don't worry your Master anticipated this." said a voice Naruto turned and saw a pilot."Now get on before we are late."

So Naruto got to the battle ground. To his surprise it wasn't an arena but a forest with a medium size lake in the middle. It also had a peak off to the East(think Pride Rock from LionKing). They were in a tall white building with many windows so the matches could be watched easily by the judges. There were no stands or chairs because of the area of the event there was no crowds of people or fans. The entire thing was televised. The only people around were a couple of suits and a kid Naruto's age that was actually sleeping at a time like this. He couldn't be in the competition Naruto thought. Naruto went off to an observation balcony and found his teacher aloofly staring into space.

"So your finally awake?" Kakashi said  
"No thanks to you.." Naruto replied " Hey that's a..."  
"Yeah I know a headband yours was so cool I just had to get one. I made it cover an eye to add mystery to my face."  
Naruto"  
"they announced your opponent. It was random drawing but fate has some sense of humor." "How" inquired Naruto  
"Because" a voice behind Naruto startled.  
"Wha-" Naruto turned around startled  
" your facing me" A boy his age said from behind. He had khaki shorts, black hair, and a blue shirt, and a headband identical to Naruto's.  
"You will be facing my other pupil, Sasuke, the wind prodigy" Kakashi stated.


	3. Chapter 3

1" Hey that's my headband!" Naruto cried he apparently wasn't worried too about his match.  
" Will the two participants of the first match of the quarter finals please report to the first floor lobby at this time? All other participants make there way to the seventh floor observation deck." A voice over the intercom said.  
"That would be you two" Kakashi said and nudged them toward the elevator." You both have on your regulation clothes right"  
"Yes" They both chimed but Sasuke said it in an agitated. The clothes looked the same as their regular clothes but were fire resistant and light weight   
Naruto saw the kid that had been sleeping earlier wake up and also make his way to the elevator. He had a tan jacket on and a short black ponytail. Slightly taller than Naruto he still had the sleepy/lazy look in his eyes. The elevator door opened and two kids about Naruto's age were inside. One had an uglier jumpsuit than Naruto's (it was green!) and the biggest freakiest eyebrows Naruto had laid eyes upon. the other didn't have any eyebrows at all and had red hair. He seemed very annoyed by big brows presence.  
" You guys will just take the next one down" Kakashi said walking into the elevator. The lazy kid also entered much to the annoyance of the red haired child. The doors then closed leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone.  
"So you trained under Master Kakashi too." Naruto started" What kind of training did you do?"  
Sasuke remained silent. This got on Naruto's nerves and he would have questioned further but the elevator doors opened once more and they stepped inside. Naruto decided to drop it. They exited the elevator and found a jeep waiting outside. They stepped inside and it brought them to the area of there battle. The big peak priderock thing! they were now on the peak waiting for the starting siren. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP  
and there it was.

I have made some bios so I don't have to explain all of the moves in the heat of battle and make things even more confusing.

Name: Sasuke Uchiha  
Hight: 150.8cm or about 1.5meters.  
Element: Wind, Air  
Weapon: Kunai, Shuriken,  
History: to be revealed   
Special Moves: 1. takes a kunai and focuses on it then throws controlling the wind around the kunai he is able to make a twister form around it.  
Its basically throwing a mini tornado but using the kunai as a medium makes it more lethal, more accurate, requires less energy.

Special move:2. It works like the chidori(fist of lightning) but incorporates 2 other elements Wind and Water. First Sasuke gets his little chidori and gathers water and ice shards to hover around it. Finally to little wisps of wind originating from the lightning fist and wrapping up the arm to the shoulder. This can be used as a kinda super punch (like chidori) but later can be used as blast for disastrous affects.  
However for this to happen he has to pull back his arm. By just having it forward and then jumping or yanking it back. This motion peels the wind that trails to his shoulders and piles it in his hands. Then he pushes off and lets out a huge electrical blast bordered by 2 tornados.

Name: Naruto Uzamaki  
Element: Fire  
Height: 145cm or 1.45 meters  
Techniques: Although not as fast or offensive as Sasuke he is tougher and has more stamina

Moves: Rasengan: Pretty much same as the show. He collects a large amount of heat and fire then condenses it into a baseball size orb in his hand. He then slams the orb into his opponent for maximum results. Since he is young it takes a minute fir him to gather the energy.  
It can also be thrown for a nice grenade affect.

Name: Rock Michael Lee  
Height: about 1.5 meters   
Element: Air, Wind  
Technique: He basically punches Air. This compresses the air and sends it flying at the opponent. Like a mini cannon. He can do this tech. easily because of his large amount of stamina. He can do this with every punch or kick he throws. He also is very physical for an Air elemental. He has incredible strength and speed due to serious weight training.

Special:  
Forward Lotus: Just like the anime. He sends his opponent up in the air with a kick and the grapples them. then spins downward causing a tornado. He then slams the twister and his opponent into the ground

Lotus Blossom: Lee jumps then curls into a ball and a layer of wind wraps around him. He plummets to the ground an opens up (blossoms) all the wind is released in a gigantic hurricane.

I will post more bios along with future chapters


End file.
